


An Explanation

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explanations, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Stilinski Family Feels, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're so busted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged for underage, but it's just kissing, not sex.

Derek was beautiful like this, Stiles thought in the part of his brain that was still functional. Hair mussed, t-shirt wrinkled, lips red and swollen from kissing... Of course, Stiles probably looked the same (plus some beard burn), but he couldn’t imagine himself being as gorgeous as Derek in any situation. 

Stiles was pressed against the end of the couch with Derek’s body holding him there as they made out and whispered to each other. He knew Derek was just as into this as he was, but he never thought Derek would be so caught up in it that he wouldn’t hear or sense that they were no longer alone. 

When the sound of his father’s throat clearing, loudly, filled the room, Stiles froze and Derek immediately backed up and put a good six inches of space between them. 

“What in the _hell_ are the two of you doing in my…”, the Sheriff started, his face red with anger, “No, forget that, I’ve seen what you’re doing, maybe I should change that to what in the _hell_ are you thinking?” His voice rose as neither Stiles nor Derek responded and he continued, “You, Hale, especially! You’re old enough to know better. Now get out of my house so I can speak to my son.”

Finally, Stiles found his voice. “Dad, stop. Don’t throw him out. Don’t blame Derek!”

“Well, he’s the _adult_ in this situation, Stiles”, the Sheriff said angrily. “I don’t even know where to start with how unacceptable this is. How long has this been going on, anyway?”

Stiles decided there was no point in lying about anything now. “About a month, I think.”

Derek quietly added, “Three and a half weeks, actually”, without looking up from the floor. 

“So you’ve been sneaking around together that long without telling me?” the Sheriff asked. 

“Well yeah, because I figured you would freak out and be totally irrational about it. And I was right. I’m seventeen years old, Dad, you really think making out on the sofa is such insane behavior? No, you’re flipping your lid because it’s _Derek_ ”, Stiles continued, growing bolder by the moment. He was really starting to get mad, now that he thought about it. “Because he’s a guy? Because he’s a werewolf? Because he’s a little older?”

“A _little_? I don’t consider your age difference to be insignificant. And if you seriously think I’d have a problem with you dating a guy, I have no idea why, because you know damn well I don’t care about that! You’re the one throwing around a bunch of excuses for why you think I’m upset, but I don’t hear any excuses about what you’re getting up to while I’m out.”

Now, all of a sudden, Derek decided it was his turn to contribute to the conversation. “Sheriff, I’m sorry you walked in on that, but I’m not sorry about Stiles and I being together. I do have some things to say, but this is _not_ an excuse. It is an explanation.”

He paused, waiting to see if the Sheriff was going to start yelling again or throw him out of the house, but the man just looked at him like he was waiting to hear what Derek had to say. “Stiles and I care about each other very much. I don’t blame you for being concerned about the fact that I’m six years older than he is, but we are both well aware of what the laws are and we have never broken any of them. That’s not something that’s going to happen. Full disclosure, I was in favor of telling you that Stiles and I were together, but Stiles wasn’t ready, and since you’re his father, it was his decision. I had to respect that. If you tell me I have to wait until he’s eighteen before we continue dating, I’ll respect that as well. But it’s only a couple of months away and your son is worth the wait.”

Stiles was stunned. That was definitely the most he’d ever heard Derek speak all at once. Certainly more than the few awkward greetings he’d exchanged with the Sheriff in the past. Seeing that his dad was still just standing there staring at the two of them, looking less angry and more surprised, Stiles reached over and grabbed Derek’s hand to hold it in his own. 

“So there you have it. Bottom line, we’re not having sex, we like each other a really whole lot, and if you tell me to stop seeing Derek until I’m eighteen, that’s your right. Just know that when I turn eighteen, we _will_ be back together again. Also, the no sex thing won’t really be an issue by that time”, he added a little more quietly. 

After a moment or two, the Sheriff just nodded and said, “All right. I overreacted. And you have a point that if I saw you kissing someone your own age who wasn’t supernatural, I wouldn’t have been so angry. I’m still pissed about you keeping this from me, I thought we’d gotten past all the secrets. Derek has made it clear that he’s been respectful about boundaries, and I believe you really do care for each other. I’m not going to forbid you to see him, but Stiles, you have to be honest with me. You’re old enough to decide for yourself about these kinds of things. Just do me a favor and don’t let me walk in on something like this again. Got it?”

Derek and Stiles both nodded enthusiastically, with Derek adding, “Thank you, sir. I promise I’ll be good to him.”

“Damn right you will. Argent gave me a box of wolfsbane bullets”, he replied, then just walked out of the room. 

All in all, that could have gone a lot worse.


End file.
